Her Inner Darkness
by slytherintoperfection
Summary: What will happen when Ginny finds Tom Riddle's old diary. Will this cause a reuniting of the two? Read to find out. M just in case, might not get there though.
1. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

Fanfiction untitled.

Oh crap. Ginny thought to herself. We are really screwed this time. Snape is going to kill us.

How could we be so stupid? Did we really think that we could sneak into the Headmaster's Office and try to steal Gryffindor's Sword and not get caught? Who thought of this idea?

Oh yeah, me, with all my dumb Gryffindor bravery. You know sometime I wonder if it would be better to be a Slytherin. I mean they don't die nearly as often, especially recently.

All of these thoughts run through my mind while I was stuck in Dumbledore's office with Neville and Luna. Well, actually Snape's office I remind myself.

A tear slips through my mask as I think of all that we have lost in the war. I feel so lost in this war. I feel like everyone left me. Ron was gone. Harry was gone. Mum and Dad were gone as well.

Why couldn't I go with them? Why didn't they let me? I thought Harry loved me! More tears fell as I thought of the one boy I ever loved. The one boy I have ever wanted, the one boy I even thought about. It was always him, always us. Now I'm not so sure.

I look around the office at Neville and Luna who both have matching expressions of worry. I wonder what I look like to them. Probably worried like them, but then again they aren't crying.

God I hate weakness. I hate this feeling. I hate feeling so, so desperate. The tears finally stop as I get a grip on my emotions.

I look around the room for something that could help us. Something, anything, please? Not that finding anything would be helpful. I can't move. I can't talk. Damn Snape to hell for freezing us before he left.

Speaking of Snape, where did he go? I hope he didn't go to get the Carrows I really hate them. They would probably crucio the three of us to death if they got the chance.

My eyes wonder around again as I desperate search Dumbledore's old office for something to give me hope.

The office looks the exact same as Dumbledore left it. Why didn't Snape change it? It's so creepy seeing his desk empty without those twinkling blue eyes behind it.

Speaking of that desk something catches my eye, but it can't be. It just can't be! That is definitely** not **Tom Riddle's diary on the desk. I can't be. I go to stand up only to realize that oh, yeah, I can't move.

I search my mind for something to help me get out of this. I need to see that diary. Wait! Didn't Hermione say something about these curses aren't they mind-bendable. I think she said that if you have enough will that you can throw it off, like the cruciatus curse.

Okay, okay. Focus Ginny. Focus on the diary focus on Tom. Focus on getting out of this stupid curse. Okay focus, focus, and more focus. Ugh, why am I getting so dizzy?

Think only of the diary and how you want to touch it to see what it is. About how you want to hold it to your chest like you used no. No-wait. Not that, Ginny what are you thinking?

Focus, focus Ginny! You can do this! Wow, I am really dizzy. Why do I feel like my stomach is spinning? That normally only happens when it's a portkey. Wait, when did I move?

I thought as I looked at Luna and Neville and saw their horrified expressions. When did I start holding the diary? The diary! What have I gotten myself into? And then the world went black.


	2. The Unknown

**author's note. I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded! I hope this can make up for it! Also anything italicized is her thinking.**

I awoke to darkness surrounding me as I laid down on what seemed to be a very hard and unwelcoming floor. My eyes fluttered open and I screamed the most blood-curdling scream that I believe has ever graced the Earth.

In front of me was none other then my worst nightmare. My literal nightmares come true. For, standing in front of me as I awoke was none other then Lord Voldemort.

No longer the teenager I had once loved and cared about. The man who now stood before me was hideous and repulsive. His snake like features would haunt my dreams forever. His skin was as pale as it could be and his nose wasn't even there. His head held no hair on it, as though the hair was to scared to grow on it. He was wearing a set of green robes with his Dark Mark emblem on the front. His face currently held the biggest smirk of triumph I had ever seen. It sent shivers down my spine and the nerves across my body on fire. It was terrifying and exhilarating, It was the trill of the fight coursing through my veins. It was everything I had hoped I would never feel.

Fear filled my mind and senses as he grinned down at me. Causing a new shock of fear to inflame my senses. _A face like that should never hold that grin. A face like that should not even exist._ A looming sense of doubt grew in the back of my mind, _how could Harry ever win? How could anyone ever live? _This man was death. This man was evil in the flesh. _If you could consider what his body was as flesh._

"Well, well, well. It seems as if the little Gryffindor princess isn't such a good girl anymore. Welcome to your new home….Ginevra," his voice still the same as it was when he was in the journal and it somehow comforted me. It gave me something to hold on to. Something that felt real.

I attempted to talk back and speak but I found that nothing would come out because my throat was so dry. He seemed to notice, and he waved his hand making a glass of water appear in his hand. _Wandless magic,_ I noticed,_ great. He's more powerful then I thought._

Voldemort held out his hand for me and I couldn't help but internally gape over the situation. _Why is he being nice? I mean shouldn't he kill me? Maybe he's waiting to torture me and use that against Harry? Oh Harry's going to be so broken up when he finds that I'm here. This is bad, bad, bad, bad; m_y mind chorused over and over again. _I realized with a shock that as long as Harry still walked the planet, that I would never leave this place alive. His words finally hit home, in the fact that this …place was now my home._

I eventually came back to my senses and realizing that I really had no choice but do what he said now, I grabbed his hand. He helped me to get into a chair nearby and I noticed that I wasn't in a dungeon. I was actually in a bedroom.

The room's walls were a dark silvery grey. The bed was all black and looked like satin. The bed also had a full black canopy and looked like heaven in this hell. The bedroom was complete with a foyer like area, which we were in now. On one wall there was a large black desk and around 20 books in two glass classes on each side of the desk. They were probably collectable books seeing the way that they looked. On the desk there were stacks upon stacks of papers that were moving in a work charm that the owner must have put on it. It looked like an invisible man was sitting at the desk working. Pens were signing and things were being putting into cabinets. _Dad would love to know that spell_, I thought. Before I realized I would probably never see my parents again. On the next wall over there was a door that was all silver and gilded with the utmost taste. On the other side there was an oval shaped set of windows that had black curtains that were pulled back so I could see outside. Overall, the room looked like a royal place. I looked back at him and saw him just observing me. Waiting for me to speak. _Oh yeah, I was going to say something wasn't I?_

I looked around the room one more time re-gathering my thoughts, when suddenly I realized something really bad. "Uh-oh. This is your room isn't it?" I asked with a look of nervousness on my face. "Yes," he replied simply saying nothing more and waiting for me once again to speak_. I was taken back by his lack of, well, evilness. I mean he wasn't called the Dark Lord for nothing. Why was he acting so, not evil?_

"How did I get here?" I asked since it was the main thing on my mind. All I remembered was being in Dumbl-Snape's office with Luna and Neville and then seeing the diary and then I was gone into space and oblivion. Only to wake up in this place I will call Hell on Earth. I watched as his facial expression changed from one of general instrest to confusing and anger. I backed up slightly upon seeing him snarl lightly.

"I….don't…know," he said violently as he stood and walked to the windows on the side of the room. _Clearly Tom Riddle does not like not knowing stuff_.

**AN/ Reviews always appreciated! New chapter should be soon coming!**


End file.
